Sugiura Asuka
Sugiura Asuka (杉浦飛鳥, born on May 15, 1998) is a former DreamS Kenshuusei and member of Japanese pop group NeXus. She is also the leader of NeXus sub-unit MoeDoki. Biography 2009 On October 28, Sugiura Asuka was chosen to be a DreamS Kenshuusei, getting through the Dreams! Kenshuusei auditions after failing to get into Polaris α, alongside 15 other girls. She was trained for two years and was one of the oldest and one of the most popular Kenshuusei. 2011 Sugiura, alongside fellow kenshuusei members Yamada Ayumu, Akimoto Miharu, Fujimoto Emi and Fujiwara Kumiko, are chosen to form a new DreamS group called "NeXus". NeXus was started off as an Indie group, and was able to reach their goal, officially debuting on December 31 with "Koi no Shirushi". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Miyanaga Misaki alongside NeXus' Fujiwara Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka, were to create a dance unit called μ's. On June 2, 4 months after it was announced, μ's danced to Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Chopper☆Chopper & S.M's dance unit Younique's Maxstep at the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu, called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "MoeDoki". 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "Magic of Love", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "Tachiagirl" debuted on February 20, with "Ohayou, Mata Ashita". They are still active. On April 25, Sugiura released her first solo single, "Flower Girl/Love Call" which sold 657,293 copies, making it her highest single yet and the highest selling solo single in NeXus and DreamS. She is currently the most popular member of NeXus, before Yamada Ayumu and Akimoto Miharu. On May 15, her birthday, she dyed her hair black. Profile *'Name: '''Sugiura Asuka (杉浦飛鳥) *'Nickname': Sugi-chan, SugiAsu, Suka, Pretty-chan, MoeMoe-chan, Flower Girl, Asusu. *'Birthday: May 15, 1998 (Age 14) *'''Birthplace: Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 172cm (5'8) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2011-12-31: NeXus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in NeXus :' 3 Years *'NeXus Color:' Honey *'Tachiagirl Color:' Peach *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Taurus *'Charm Point: Smile and eyes *'Weak Point: '''Spacing out *'Strong Point: 'Being bright and cheerful *'Favourite Animal: 'Hamsters *'Special Skill: Piano *'Hobbies: '''Singing, Baking, Reading manga, watching K-dramas *'Favorite Food(s):' Filipino Food *'Least Favorite Food(s): Bread *'Favorite Colors: '''Soft colors like Honey and Peach (which are her image colors respectively) *'Favorite Sport: Softball *'Favorite Show: '''Boys over Flowers, You're Beautiful *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for K-Dramas! *'Motto: "Others are others, I am myself!" *'''Looks up to: Yamada Ayumu, Mayu Watanabe *'Favorite Song:' "Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo" by Polaris α *'Hello! Project groups:' **NeXus (2011 - present) **MoeDoki (2013 - present) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2011.05.11 Start:Dash!! #2011.07.14 Natsuiro Egao de 1,2 JUMP! #2011.11.11 Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE Major Singles #2011.12.31 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2012.03.14 Aishiteru Banzai! #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Song #2012.09.25 Shouganai Yume Oibito #2013.01.19 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.04.15 Tabidatsu no Haru ga Kita MoeDoki #2013.02.20 Ohayou, Mata Ashita #2013.05.05 Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai Muse (μ's) #2012.06.02 Chopper☆Chopper/Maxstep Solo Singles #2013.04.25 Flower Girl/Love Call http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmKlZZKAOYk Flower Girlhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfepow6e6z8 Love Call Trivia *Is known as the flower in the group (because of her nickname Flower Girl which came from her Solo Single) *Has said that she is confessed to a lot at school. *Is very tall for her age (standing at 5'8/172cm) and is currently the tallest of NeXus and DreamS, beating Vega β's Choi Hana by 2cm. *Has the biggest fanbase in DreamS. *Is known as the visual ace. *Has the highest-pitched voice in NeXus. *If she could be any member, she said she would be Akimoto Miharu because she wants to know what it's like to have a powerful prescence onstage. *Auditoned for DreamS to become more confident in her abilities. *Says Akimoto Miharu knows her best. *Is obsessed with the Korean Culture and loves Filipino Food. *Her opinion on her NeXus Members: **Yamada Ayumu: Pretty Princess **Akimoto Miharu: Power Machine! **Fujimoto Emi: DokiDoki-chan! **Fujiwara Kumiko: Powerful ! *The other members' opinions on Sugiura's characters: **Yamada Ayumu: Sparkling!! **Akimoto Miharu: MoeMoe-chan! **Fujimoto Emi: Queen of Dancing **Fujiwara Kumiko: A Real-Life Anime Character !! *Is the most popular member of NeXus, number 2 and 3 being Yamada Ayumu and Akimoto Miharu respectively. *Is envied for her beauty and soft voice. Category:May Births Category:Births in 1998 Category:Peach Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:NeXus Category:DreamS Category:MoeDoki Category:NeXus Member Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:2011 Debuts Category:MoeDoki Member